criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Explore the World
Explore the World is the title of the third season of Criminal Case. It was released on 14th October 2018. The whole world comes to investigation in the Explore the World. Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but The Global Protection Agency serves as the top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Regions Explore the World, based on the "world tour"-like premise, features a stylized world map divided into fourteen regions, across which are located a total of seventy-five cases: Western Europe Western Europe is the first region investigated in Explore the World. It focuses on the player adjusting to the GPA as well as the emergence of Rogue, an infamous assassin who's murdering influential individuals across the region. It also revolves around Penelope, whose past encounters with Rogue are reopened, forcing Penelope to confront her past. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this region. Eastern Europe Eastern Europe is the second region investigated in Explore the World. Following the arrest of Rogue, the team soon uncover two different criminal activities, one of them being a person being responsible for the distribution of counterfeit money throughout Europe and the other being a bomber, who was responsible for buying bomb parts and causing numerous bombings in Europe. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this region. Eurasia Eurasia is the third region investigated in Explore the World. Following the discovery of their involvement in the bombings and the counterfeiting, the GPA hunt down two individuals known as “Oracle”, who were also responsible for bribing people to do their crimes, including Rogue’s assassinations. This also delves a bit into Anya’s personal life. Cases #11-#15 are situated in this region. Middle East The Middle East is the fourth region investigated in Explore the World. Following a cyber attack in Istanbul, the team investigate a notorious arms dealer, learning a little more about Takagi and Bradley’s personal pasts before uncovering the truth behind their chief, Logan Jones, as a psychopathic murderer. Cases #16-#20 are situated in this region. Sahara Region The Sahara Region is the fifth region investigated in Explore the World. Following the incarceration of their former chief, the team’s fate is questioned, which leads the team to prove their trust to world leaders by investigating the disappearance of ambassador Katherine Cline and learning more about Imran’s past with his overbearing father. Cases #21-#25 are situated in this region. Far North The Far North is the sixth region investigated in Explore the World. With the numerous disappearances, including the kidnapping of their chief Connor Fawkes, they find out it’s at the hands of a serial kidnapper and murderer called the Watcher of the Woods. As they investigate the Watcher, they learn more about Connor’s past, help Penelope build a family with her husband and delve into Spencer’s love life. Cases #26-#30 are situated in this region. The United States The United States is the seventh region investigated in Explore the World. Investigating a hallucinogenic drug, the GPA uncover the head of the drug empire and their connection to a mysterious anarchist group known as The Followers of Freedom and their assassination plans to kill President James Marsden. They also learn about Anthony’s previous involvement in the group and uncover a mysterious threat. Cases #31-#37 are situated in this region. Central America Central America is the eighth region investigated in Explore the World. With the discovery of a criminal organization, they investigate a drug cartel headed by José Gutiérrez and slowly learn more about a couple of the criminal organization’s members. They also delve into Spencer’s personal life and his group, The Divine Purpose. Cases #38-#42 are situated in this region. South America South America is the ninth region investigated in Explore the World. After failing to contact a former Zodiac criminal contact, the team discover a person who covered up crimes for people in exchange for favours called Morningstar. They then infiltrate the Morningstar's cult with help from Anastasia, who disguised as a person in need in order to find out more while Connor builds his relationship with bodyguard Tristan Wilson and Takagi gets closer to Bradley. Cases #43-#47 are situated in this region. Africa Africa is the tenth region investigated in Explore the World. After beginning the investigations in Africa, the team start to discover that people in the region are becoming blinded by rage and anger, which is believed to be caused by the Zodiac somehow. While the team Investigate, the team finds developments with Imran, a poaching camp that involved their coroner Nia and Spencer’s group, The Divine Purpose. Cases #48-#53 are situated in this region. South Asia South Asia is the eleventh region investigated in Explore the World. This region focuses on the team's continued efforts to expose and arrest the members of the Zodiac for their crimes, including their leader Scorpio and discovering further into their motivations with Project Enigma's end goal. It also involves a serial killer who butchers their victims before encasing their bodies in molten gold, along with Riya’s hunt to find out who her father was. Cases #54-#59 are situated in this region. East Asia East Asia is the twelfth region investigated in Explore the World. This region focuses on the team’s continued efforts to bring down the Zodiac along with their discoveries into how they will enact Project Enigma. It also focuses on a mysterious killer, nicknamed Dark Lotus, who is trying to hunt down the Zodiac for unknown reasons. Cases #60-#65 are situated in this region. Oceania Oceania is the thirteenth region investigated in Explore the World. The team pursue to stop the Zodiac's Drug Ares that's being shipped out under the guise of antidepressants throughout Oceania. The team also works to uncover what the last two unknown members had planned with Aida and their plans for the ultimate "salvation night". Cases #66-#70 are situated in this region. Antarctica Antarctica is the fourteenth and final region investigated in Explore the World. Following the Zodiac's "salvation night" and the chaos it ensured throughout the world, the team are tasked with hunting down the ten remaining members of the Zodiac that are alive and on the run while uncovering and stopping their final plan with the world before it was all too late. Cases #71-#75 are situated in this region. Navigation References Category:Seasons Category:World Editions Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Act 1 (UG)